Diamond in the Rough
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Liz was just a common thief who fell in love with a prince but when a law comes into play when she finds a genie will she take her chance to become a princess
1. Chapter 1

A woman sat on horseback looking out at the desert sand as another horse strode to her side. the rider appeared to be close to his ate twenties if not older.

the woman spoke in a calm tone "Do you have it?"

the man growled as he pulled out what to be half of a golden beetle "I had to slight so throat but I got I." the woman reaches out to take it but the man pulls his hand back "My reward."

The woman hissed "You shale have your reward giriko when I find the cave of wonder."

Giriko grumbles a curse and places the beetle in the woman's hand and remounts his horse. The woman pulls the other half of the beetle from her cloak and reforms the complete beetle and it flies deeper into the desert herself and giriko giving chase. the beetles fly into a sand dune and once again dividing. The sand dune forms a tigers head the beetles as the eyes and glares down and them.

The tiger's voice was a growled "Who disturbs my slumber."

The woman smacks Giriko in the arm and hisses "Go."

As Grirko walks over the tiger head puts its head down and opens its mouth it's teeth forming stairs. As Giriko enter the mouth slammed shut killing Giriko.

The head lifted "Only one can enter here the diamond in the ruff."

The woman picked up the beetle halves and clenched them in her hand and turned ridding back wordlessly into the city amongst the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

A blond weaved her way through the crowded shops taking thing from distracted venders as she past. She made it half way through when she was caught.

The vender grabbed her by the arm "You better be able to pay for that."

The girl froze "Cobra."

The man drew a knife "Where?"

The girl pretended to look around "Behind you."

The girl bolted the second the man turned snatching her bag as she ran. She ran into and alley and climbed a ladder tossing the bag before her. When she reached the top she was ambushed by a mini blonde.

The mini held the older one tightly "Sis did you get food."

The older smiled "Yeah I got food."

A black haired man repeated the girls actions "I saw your little show Liz after awhile there gonna stop believing you."

A black haired woman came from the shadows with a pink haired boy "Ray cut her some slack ray she panicked."

Shouting of guards were heard before the sound of people rushing up the ladder.

Liz froze "Ray get everyone out."

The mini blonde stared "But what about you Liz?"

Liz looked down at her "Don't worry about me Patt." she looked among the small group quickly "Forget about me now go."

The group took off but Patti stayed "I won't leave you sis."

Ray stood on the next roof "threw her over I'll catch her."

Liz looked at Patti "I'm sorry Patti." she tossed her at Ray who caught her and took off.

Three guards appeared behind hind Liz "Don't move."

Liz help up her hands as she turned "Alright you got me."

One of the guards grabbed Liz by the chin " your kinda cute maybe we can make a deal."

Liz spit in his eye "I may be a thief but I'm not a whore."

the guard pulled his fist back to strike her "Why you little."

Another guard grabbed his fist "We're here to detain not harm as long as she come peacefully."

Liz smirked shaking her baggy pants and half shirt "Do I look armed to you."

The guard that had stopped the strike turned "Come along then."

The woman sat cloaked in shadow before a crystal ball as a snake slither up one arm and down the other and back again "they've found her my diamond in the rough."


	3. Chapter 3

"I've never been so insulted he values that monkey over me it should be just the opposite." a young woman hisses as she walked past the confused Sultan.

The sultan paused "What exactly happened ?"

the woman turned throwing her hands in the air "I said something I don't remember what and that freak show monkey leaped at me and the front off my dress." I never."

The sultan nodded "I'm we could work this out."

The woman walked toward the door "Oh no not again not ever again he's loony."

The Sultan walked out into a large fenced in area "Kid you scared another off ."

A black haired young man sat staring at a fountain a blue monkey on his shoulder "Father she was rather annoying please don't be angry about this loss."

The sultan san on the fountain's edge "Kid it's not that I am angry but I will not live forever and I don't want you to be alone I remember how sad you were when your mother past on."

Kid turned to face his father "But father you are not that old you speak as if you could die tomorrow."

The sultan stood "You never know when ones time will come I'm concerned for you."

Kid smiled "I know you are father but there is no need I will be fine and some day love will find me you told me once it took years for you to fine mother."

The sultan nodded "Perhaps I'm being too hard on you."

A guard ran over "Sir we found the mystery thief."

the sultan nodded "Have you questioned her motives ?"

The guard shook his head "Not yet sir?"

Kid stood "I'll do."

The guard watched as Kid walked past him "Are you sure sir?"

Kid kept walking "I'm quite sure.

Liz hung from the wall as she grumbled to herself "I made to be noble and play the hero and sacrifice myself could have just grabbed Patti and bolted and look at me now mom hanging from a wall in a dungeon you must be so proud of your baby girl huh." she let out a humorless laugh "Nah you don't give a shit about me or Patti."

Liz looked up to the sound of a voice "Why should said words come from such a beautiful girl."

Liz glared at the voice " Shut up why do you even care?"

Kid walked into the room "I was simply curious there wasn't a need to snap at me."

Liz growled "I'll snap who ever I want you don't control me."

Kid grabbed the key from the wall and released Liz from her shackles "I would I wish to the idea of slavery disgusts me."

Liz stared as the light from the sun lit the room revealing Kid's face "You're the prince."

Kid smiled "Yes I am why do you sound shocked?"

Liz his gawked "And your letting me go?"

Kid walked toward the door and held it open "You were doing what you needed to survive you didn't steal just to steal so I believe your reason for doing so is just without you have to tell me."

Liz stood against an alley wall breathing heavily she'd fled quickly when an odd feeling rose in her chest.

Liz clutched her chest "What's wrong with me I am dying."

There was a chuckle from behind her "Silly girl that was the feeling of love in your heart."

Liz thought about it " So what if it is I can't act on it."

A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows "I know something that can grant you wish but you must come with me to retrieve it."

Liz nodded "Lead the way."

A smiled appeared beneath the cloak's hood "That's the spirit girl, come we haven't much time."


	4. Chapter 4

Liz followed the stranger not complete trusting the word she spoke "So I get this lamp from inside this cave in the middle of the desert you tell me how I can bypass this law that's keeping me for being with the prince?"

The woman nodded "Yes of course." she pointed to a cave in the distance "There it is now go."

Liz grumbled walk to the cave "I'm going."

The cave moved "Who disturbs my slumber?"

Liz stood strong "Elizabeth."

The cave returned to the form of a cave "Touch nothing but the lamp take only the lamp."

Liz nodded and made her way inside. Once inside she look around and stared. There were mounds and mounds of gold and jewels everywhere other priceless artifacts were littered every free space between the mounds with a path between them.

Liz's mouth hung open "With all this I could buy three kingdoms and still have some left over."

The cave's voice echoed in her head "Only the lamp."

Liz clenched her fist "Can't let my thief compulsion get control I need to get this lamp and get out."

Liz passed several mounds as she hunted the lamp. Every so often she would stop and hear footsteps.

Liz turned "Who's back there." something tapped her leg "Whose there come up." something pulled on her pant leg causing her to look down "It's just a monkey." she smiled "Do you know where this lamp is?"

The little monkey nodded and began writing on the ground she wrote out her name 'Tsubaki'

Liz looked at the monkey "Your names Tsubaki?" Tsubaki nodded eagerly "Do you know where this lamp is?"

Tsubaki nodded and motioned Liz to follow. Tsubaki led Liz to a lava pit with stepping stones leading to a large column in the middle.

Liz looked at Tsubaki "The lamps up there." Tsubaki nodded "I was afraid of that, Oh well looks like I'm risking my life again."

Liz jumped from Stone to stone until she made it to her goal scampering up the stairs and grabbing the lamp and holding it up like link when he retrieves an item.

Liz made her way back singing to herself "I go the lamp.i got the lamp the dirty weird looking lamp." She paused as she pasted Tsubaki "Want to come with me it's got to be better than living in this cave." Tsubaki jumped on her shoulder and she took off again.

When Liz made it halfway up the stairs the woman was leaning over her hand out "Give me the lamp."

Liz smirked "If this lamp is as powerful as you said I think I'll keep it."

The woman growled a staff appearing in her hand "You can keep the lamp and all the treasure that goes with it." The woman smashed her staff into the stairs and they began to shatter into rumble.

Liz looked up from her place on the ground and groaned "Bitch broke the stairs how am I going to get out now I hope Patti's okay." She looked at the lamp hanging from her belt "Al this trouble for an old lamp." She picked it up "There's something written her but I can't make it out." as she rubbed the lamp a red smoke began to flow from it in shock she dropped the lamp "what's going on?"

The red smoke took the form of a young man in black pants with a red belt and grey shoes "What do you want?"

Liz back away "What are you?"

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose "I'm the genie of the lamp you rubbed the lamp so what'd you want anything but there are some rules : No wishing for more wishes, No bringing back the dead ,,No making anyone fall in love with you understand?"

Liz nodded dumbly "Okay so you have a name."

"Soul." the genie answered quickly "So what's your first wish?"

Liz thought a moment "I wish I knew if Patti was okay."

Soul snapped a ring of energy formed in his hand showing Patti and the group.

Patti stared at the bottle in her hand and popped the cork a green smoke coming from the bottle forming into a young woman wearing white and green. Her hair was ash blond her eyes were bright green.

Soul froze and whispered under his breath "Maka can it be?"

Liz rose a brow "Friend of yours?"

Soul nodded "Very close friend she's the genie of the bottle as you saw."

Liz nodded "Let me guess you love her and never told her."

Soul nodded "Yeah something like that, Now my turn to guess you're after my power because you feel in love with a prince?'

Liz nodded "Yep but small problem there's no way out of this cave."

Soul smirked "This ones on me keep a good grip on the lamp and brace yourself."

Liz rose a brow "What?"

Soul turned Liz and entered the lamp and the smoke became flame causing Liz to rocket up through the sand and through the air. Liz landed on a sand dune and stood shaking herself free of sand.

Liz growl as she walked into the city "Stupid Genie shooting me through the air and causing me to land in a sand dune." Tsubaki coughed up sand

Soul spoke from the lamp "I got us out didn't I so stop complaining." His voice turned serious "Now take us to this Patti now."

Liz grumbled walking to where she knew Patti was "You're a demanding genie you know that?"

Liz heard ray before she saw him "You think they've executed her yet?"

The next voice she heard was Cass "Now we would have all seen it."

Liz smiled as she heard Patti's voice "I wish Liz was here so they'd quite talking like that."

Maka smiled and snapped "that's two down little one."

Patti turned to the genie "What?"

Maka spoke in a serious tone "You wished for your sister she'll be here in a moment."

Liz landed in a crutch "Stupid genie I didn't wish to."She looked up "Patti how'd I get here?"

Patti pointed to Maka "She brought you here because I wished for it."

Liz pulled out Soul's lamp "Come out you demanding Genie talk to your girlfriend."

Soul appeared from red smoke "She's not my girlfriend!"

Maka glared "That's not what you said after we slept together."

Ray muttered sarcastically "Two genie being together I'm so surprised."

Cass crossed her arms "So we have two genies with three wishes left?"

Pattie shakes her head "One genie with at least three wish's left Maka I wish you free."

The chains on Maka's wrist dropped to the floor "You didn't have to do that."

Patti shook her head "You brought sis back you diverse your freedom as a thank you."

Maka hugged Patti "Thank you little one I've waited centuries to be free."

Soul held up two hands "We got two wishes left and one of them has to be making grumpy her."

He motioned to Liz "A princess unless we can do it without the wish."

Maka nodded "Free or not I still got some magic left so I'll help as much as I can."

Ray pushed off the wall he was leaning on "This is going to take awhile."


	5. Chapter 5

The cloaked woman hunger her head as she stepped inside the dark building. She knew her master would be angry because of her failure to retrieve the lamp maybe if she begged enough he would send her after the genie of the bottle. She was shaking as she approach her master's hair a dark red tint because of the candle in front of him he was glaring at her as he stood.

He growled through clenched through teeth "You return to my lair empty handed?"

She backed away "Sir it wasn't my fault she didn't."

The sound of a sword being drawn causes her to freeze "You were suppose to kill her after she left the cave not seal her in it and even then she got out and she still holds the lamp and I hear rumors that her brat sister found the genie of the bottle and freed her." he swung a sword at the woman's throat "You have some nerve coming back a failure I should kill you right now."

The woman ducked "Master Asura I still have my magic maybe I could make a potion or an elixir."

Asura stepped her through the chest his entire blade appearing out of her back "Medusa you've over lived your usefulness I'll take the throne on my own."

Liz was frustrated "Great our genie's are cuddle whores." and they they're making out hey if your gonna do that either the lamp or bottle there are kids here."

A twirl of smokes as Soul and Maka entered the bottle. The sound of footsteps was heard be the curtain that served as the door was ripped down and guards stormed in.

The leader pointed his sword between Liz's eyes she went crossed staring at it "You're coming with us and bring the lamp."

Liz held up a hand the other grabbing the lamp "Alright I'm goin don't crowd me."

Patti grabbed her leg "Sis where are you going you just came back?"

Liz smiled "I'll be okay just keep the bottle safe."

Ray pulled Patti back "Come on let her go we don't need anyone else in cuffs."

Moments earlier.

Kid stood frozen as the door opened and Asura strolled in "Hello father dear baby brother."

The sultan stood "Why have you reasoned I had you banished I realize now I shouldn't have spared you after what you did."

Asura swung his sword "Why we're you the favorite why did they treat you better I am the older brother you stole my birth right."

The sultan stood "You're a demented lunatic and have no right to rule this land."

Asura smiled stabbing the sultan through the chest "Now my word is law." he glared at his brother "Take out the trash."

Kid was drug out kicking and screaming curses.

Soul and Maka came out of the bottle Maka was yawning while Soul were a half tired half confused expression "Where's my lamp?"

Patti turns glaring at him "Guards take my sister and worry about a lamp?"

Soul shrugged "Sorry but that lamps home."

Maka smiled "we could share my bottle it'll be cozy."

Soul smiled "lamp was too big any way."

Patti stumped "What about sis we gotta get her out we can't just leave her to die."

"I know where she is and I can get her out but I need a distraction." Kid appeared in the door.

Ray stood against the wall arms crossed "What kind of distraction?"

Kid smiled "The exploding kind."

Cass turned to Soul "I got a wish shark tooth a big box of fireworks."

Soul shrugged "Done, one wish left and let's hope the last doesn't go to waste."

Kid had to been an idiot o scratch that he was an idiot. He found the dungeon empty and decied to check the palace. He'd searched half the castle when Black Star found him.

Kid placed Black Star on his shoulder "What is do you know where she is?"

Black Star nodded jumping from his shoulder and motioned for Kid to follow.

Liz could laugh at this loon as she hung from the wall. Since she'd been hanging here he hadn't shut up about how they treated Kid better and tossed him aside and placed Kid in his place.

Liz laughed "You did all this because you have daddy issues you're a loon."

Asura turned halting his pacing "I am not a loon why does everone say that?"

The door opened and Kid stood there glaring "Because you are brother now let her go."

Asura walked toward him "Brother you've forgotten something very important." I raised the sword "A weapon ."

Maka turned to look at Soul Tsubaki in her hands as the multitude of fireworks went off "I think we forgot to give him a weapon."

Soul thought a moment "Yeah we did." he snapped "Problem solved."

Both Asura and kid froze as a sword appeared in Kid's hand blocking Asura's blade.

Liz sighed "Do something I'm not getting any younger hanging here."

Kid stepped back and tossed the sword it hit the wall cutting the cuff holding her wrist. Liz released her other wrist landing on the ground in a crouch tip toeing behind Asura to grab the lamp.

Asura tossed his sword as Liz was about to grab the lamp "Hands off that's mine."

Kid socked Asura in the jaw "The genie's lamp belongs the genie not you."

Asura puched Kid in the gut "Be silent brat."

Liz grabbed the as she pulled the sword free "Soul my last wish."

Soul appeared motioning for her to continue "Yes get on with it."

Liz smiled "I wish for your freedom."

Soul smiled "About time."

Asura stumped his foot "No no no I was suppose to become a god a great ruler where everyone bowed to me."

Soul sighed "I'll handle this." Soul snapped turning Asura into a cockroach and stepped on him "Good are we done here."

Liz nodded "Yeah we're done let's go home."

Kid grabs liz's wrist as she walks past "What I need to know you're name so I can find you again."

Liz stares at the ground moving a hair behind her ear in a shy manner "I nothing special just a thief."

Kid cupper her chin "But you are you have a beauty most would kill for and pure heart more people need tell have you considered ever being a queen?"

Liz blushed deeper "what girl hasn't ?"

Kid set his forhead to her's "Would you become my queen?" He smiled "this land not only needs a firm hand but also a kind heart will you aid my in my rule?"

Liz smiled "On two conditions."

Kid smiled wider "Name them I'll make them happen."

Liz thought a moment "You want me you gotta take my family all seven of us and my monkey."

Kid nodded "Done


	6. Chapter 6

Liz had never been so happy until she heard the giggle of her daughter Hannah. (It's a palindrome). Just as Kid had promised he brought her family into the palace. Ray became the new leader of the guard were Cass became the second of opinion of making decisions. Soul and Maka were still around dealing with their daughter Circe. Patti had taken to leading Chrona in misadventure around the palace with their new best friends Black Star and Tsubaki.

Liz sat on the throne watching as Kid paced "Why are you pacing this time?"

Kid paused "It helps my nerves dear the golden ball of energy you call a sister destroyed the symmetry in the palace again."

Liz smiled "Kid there are eight other member of your family."

Kid paused again "That I do dear that I do."

The bottle on the table shook "Circe don't bite Mama I know teething hurts but don't hurt Mama."

Soul's laughs were heard "But Maka you always liked it when I bite you."

Maka's yell followed "Soul shut up."

Liz picked up the bottle and looked inside "Everything okay in there?"

A swirled of red and green smoke emitted from the bottle as Soul Maka and Circe in Maka's arms appeared from the bottle. Circe had her father's hair and her mother's eyes with her father's teeth.

Soul smirked "Got your wish didn't you?"

Liz smiled "No I got better than what I wished for I wanted to be a princess now I'm a queen." her smiled wider " But I got what I needed and that's all that matters."


End file.
